warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Porky's Movie Mystery
Porky's Movie Mystery is a Looney Tunes animated cartoon, starring Porky Pig, released to theaters on March 11, 1939. This short was directed by Bob Clampett, and the music was composed by Carl Stalling. It is a parody of the Mr. Moto series. Plot A radio news report from Walter Windshield (a spoof of Walter Winchell) says that a mysterious phantom has been haunting Hollywood for weeks, ruining pictures and frightening stars. At Warmer Bros Studios (a spoof of Warner Bros, the company that owns the Looney Tunes), the phantom is on his rampage. Studio cops look all around the lot for the phantom. They even question famous movie monsters like Frankenstein, who's biting his fingernails as a cop grills him with questions. Later, the phantom climbs a spiral staircase all the way to the ceiling, then slides back down the pole to the top floor. Then he sneaks into The Invisible Man's dressing room and reveals himself to be The Invisible Man himself. He then tells his audience that the reason he's been doing what he's doing is because he was fired after starring in one picture (presumably his self-titled picture based on the book). Then he tells his audience that he will crack every camera, wreck every reel, smash every set and scaring off every star away from Hollywood, and laughs. Fed up with the phantom's wrath, the public and the police call upon Mr. Motto (Porky Pig) to stop him. Unfortunately, Mr. Motto is currently on vacation. The police chief doesn't care if Mr. Motto is on vacation and demands that they summon him. Mr. Motto is on a tiny island reading a book on Ju Jitsu. He suddenly receives a phone call and answers the coconut. The caller tells Mr. Motto about the phantom and so he ends his vacation flies off to Hollywood. He crash lands in the chief's office and greets the chief with a throw down. Mr. Motto apologizes and goes to work at once. While Mr. Motto searches for the phantom, The Invisible Man phantom spots him, takes off his black attire and blends into a poster showing an actress named Lotta Dimples in a film called Great Guns. Mr. Motto came by, continues his search, and gets kicked by The Invisible Man. The Invisible Man then grabs an ax and attempts to kill Mr. Motto. The Invisible Man corners Mr. Motto at a wall but before he could finish him off, Mr. Motto read his book again, grabs the ax and attacks the phantom. Mr. Motto even puts the ax down. Mr. Motto punches the phantom, throws him around and finishes him off. Then as the reporter reports on what's about to happen, Mr. Motto grabs his anti-invisible juice and sprays it all over the phantom. The Invisible Man phantom is revealed to be Hugh Herbert?! Cast Production Development Release Reception Box office Awards Gallery Availability *LaserDisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime *DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 3 Trivia Notes *The print included on the Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime LaserDisc and the DVD set Porky Pig 101 has a scene that was likely missing. It took place where Porky is looking through his magnifying glass, following a trail and walking toward a director sitting in his chair. There was a sudden cut to the villain laughing and waking away from the camera, as though he had covered the scene with his black cloak.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx **It is unknown if this missing scene was cut from the original theatrical release. Censorship Errors Production Notes References External Links * Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:1939 films Category:1939 shorts Category:1939 Category:1930s films Category:1930s shorts Category:1930s Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Black-and-white shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Black-and-white Category:Black and White shorts Category:Black and White films Category:Black and White Category:Black and White cartoons Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Animated by John Carey Category:Animation by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey